


big brother hongjoong

by galaxyksj



Series: kitten joong ☆°•~ [20]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Comfort, Cute, Kitten hybrid hongjoong, caregiver seonghwa, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyksj/pseuds/galaxyksj
Summary: mingi is a little (a lot) nervous to be watching hongjoong on his own for the first time, luckily the kitten will do anything to help his minnie hyung!
Series: kitten joong ☆°•~ [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027993
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62





	big brother hongjoong

**Author's Note:**

> [ requested by: astra_light ] ❤
> 
> this request literally made me 🥺 when i first read it. obviously this is centered around kitten hongjoong but i gotta show some love to my baby boy mingi. please enjoy!
> 
> (also wanna apologize i feel like i went in a different direction of your request, but did my best either way)

mingi fiddled his thumbs together, anxiously sitting in the passenger seat.

"earth to mingi?" a slight shake of his shoulder shakes him out of thought. he turns over to see yunho, smiling at him. "are you ready to go in? seonghwa told me hongjoong is bouncing off the walls for you to come over."

mingi nods slowly, unbuckling his seatbelt, taking his time to get out of the car. yunho follows after him, hand resting securely on his lower waist. the pair walk up to their seonghwa hyung's front door.

"do you want me to cancel my appointments and stay here with you instead?" yunho speaks up. he can tell mingi is a little nervous, with watching hongjoong by himself for the first time. he remembers how nervous he was when him and san watched the kitten for the first time. but mingi has nothing to fear, as hongjoong is already comfortable with him.

"no, i'll be okay..." his voice wanders off a little, nodding at the older to make the first move. he takes a deep breath as yunho knocks on the front door, dread slowly hitting him. he doesn't know why he's so nervous, he's seen his yunho hyung and san hyung watch hongjoong all the time. they make it look so easy; so he should be fine, right?

the front door opens, revealing his seonghwa hyung. he's all dressed and ready to go, mingi hopes he isn't keeping seonghwa from being late. he moves to side, allowing yunho and mingi to enter the house. it's somewhat quiet, mingi doesn't know if that should be a good or a bad thing.

"he's in the living room watching t.v" seonghwa answers, taking notice at the confused look on mingi's face. yunho helps him take his jacket off, hanging it up on the coat rack. seonghwa rubs his friend's back in an attempt to soothe him. "don't stress, lovebug. i told hongjoong that you were a little nervous to be on your own with him and he understood very well."

"heck, if anything, he'll help you" yunho interjects, causing seonghwa to send him an encouraging smile.

"he's fine with doing pretty much everything on his own. the only help he may need is getting his bottles out of the fridge. he likes to sneak off into the bedroom when it's time for his nap. he usually takes it around 12, but if it's earlier or later than 12, it's okay. i left you some food in the fridge as well, yunho told me your favorites and i have them all labeled for you." seonghwa instructs the younger. he can tell mingi is nervous, but is trying his best not to show it. (keyword- _trying_ )

the older motions for mingi to follow him, yunho following as well. "joongie~" he greets quietly. the kitten turns around, smiling when he sees who's with his hwa.

"minnie! an' yunnie?" he questions, the pacifier in his mouth makes it hard for them to hear what he says. his tail sways excitedly as he stands up from the couch, going over to wrap his arms around his yunnie hyung tightly. then makes his way over to his minnie hyung, gently wrapping his arms around him; swaying side to side.

"do you remember what hwa told you?" seonghwa questions the kitten, watching his ears perk up.

"uh huh" he nods "i be goo' boy' fo' minnie 'yungie!"

the older rewards him with a kiss on his forehead, ruffling his fluffy hair. "alright, my babies, hwa and yunnie have to go. mingi, if anything happens call me or yunho. hongjoongie, be nice to your hyung, okay?"

the two older hyungs earn one excited nod while the other nod seems hesitant. hongjoong holds mingi's hand as he leads them to the front door, waving goodbye to their hyungs. mingi closes the door, locking it in the process.

he feels rather awkward. what does he do now? he worries his lower lip in between his teeth when hongjoong gently pulls it out. "is okay, minnie, no s'are!" his smile somewhat soothes the hyung's nerves but not fully. "wan' wat'h t.v? hwa no' le' me wat'h t.v a'ot" when he earns a nod, he takes mingi's hand in his and leads him back to his spot on the couch.

hongjoong covers his hyung with a blanket wrapped around his shoulder and one over his lap; then proceeds to do the same for himself. he promised hwa that he would be a good boy for his minnie hyung, and he wants to help as much as he can. he can sense how nervous the older is.

"minnie okay?" he quietly asks, momentarily pulls out the pacifier from his mouth.

mingi looks up at the younger with wide eyes, the kitten can see how glassy they looked. he did his best to hide his gasp when he saw a stray tear fall down his cheek. "no sa' minnie. is o'ay"

he kitten licks the tear away, nuzzling into his minnie hyung's side. mingi's shaky hands reach up to the top of the kitten's head, stroking his hair. he doesn't like seeing his hyung so sad and reduced to tears, but he made a promise that he would be good so minnie won't feel scared. 

"no 'ear minnie... hwa be 'ack soo'" hongjoong reassures him.

"i-i'm sorry, hongjoongie...i'm suppose' to be looking after y-you" mingi's voice is quiet and watery.

the kitten just shakes his head "i bi' boy, i ta'e ca'e of my minnie" he wraps his arms around his stomach, nuzzling into his chest. he even placed his favorite blankie in his hyung's arms. in hongjoong's mind, he views mingi almost as his brother and would do anything to protect him and make him feel happy.

as much as hongjoong wants to run around and maybe even go outside and roll around in the grass, his minnie hyung comes first. he curls up next to the older's side, placing the pacifier back into his mouth as his eyes focused back on the television.

over the next few hours, hongjoong grew sleepy. he looked over to see his minnie hyung's eyes drooping as well. he didn't want to disturb him, so he quietly tiptoed over to the fridge to retrieve his bottle. he leaned over to look at his hyung. does mingi need a bottle, too? he grabs two (just in case) and closes the fridge. as he sits back down, mingi jolts out of his half-asleep daze, blinking his eyes.

hongjoong holds up one of the bottles "minnie nee' bo'tle?"

he notices his hyung's cheek turn a warm shade of pink as he shakes his head. hongjoong places the bottle in his mouth as he starts to walk into his and hwa's bedroom when he stops in his tracks. he can't leave mingi alone, who's going to watch him?

the kitten wriggles his nose as sits back down next to the older. "minnie...i s'eepy" he rubs his eyes for the full effect.

"you can go to bed then, hongjoongie, it's okay"

the kitten shakes his head "i s'ay here with my minnie" he resumes his position from before hand, softly purring as he feels the warmth from his blanket. mingi even helps by rubbing his stomach (he remembers yunho telling him that it helps the kitten fall asleep faster) and within mere minutes, hongjoong's eyes are closed with a half-empty bottle full of milk hanging off his lips.

\-----

"joongie, baby, i'm back" hongjoong blinks his eyes open, smiling sleepily when he sees his hwa is back. he sticks his arms out for the older; which he gladly accepts. he looks over to see his yunnie hyung waking up his minnie hyung as well.

"how was your day, baby? were you a good boy?" seonghwa smoothes down his hair that's sticking up in all different directions.

the kitten once again sleepily nods "i goo boy...i bi' b'oth'r to minnie 'yungie"

"you're such a good boy, my love. minnie is very lucky to have a big brother like you" seonghwa praises, kissing his cheek. he smushes his cheek on top of seonghwa's shoulder as he sees yunho lift mingi into his arms.

"hwa...minnie.... li'e me?" he questions.

seonghwa falters a little "not really, baby. your minnie hyung sometimes feels scared or nervous and your yunnie hyung, or other hyungies, help him feel better" he does his best to simplify his explanation. hongjoong slowly nods, trying his best to process what hwa said to him.

yunho approaches them, mingi holding his hand following close behind him. "minnie hyung told me what you did for him today...you are a very good boy, hongjoongie, don't ever forget that."

hongjoong smiles, leaning over to place a kiss on his minnie's cheek "minnie my 'aby i ma'e minnie fee' 'appy"

the older hyungs coo at his response, seonghwa feeling a burst of adoration throughout his body. he feels proud that hongjoong took care of mingi (and even himself) all on his own. he nuzzles into the kitten's cheek as his way of showing how joyful he feels.

"thank you for today, hongjoongie. i really appreciate it" mingi mumbles out, cheeks dusted in pink.

"minnie my 'aby" he reaches over to mingi's face, cupping his cheeks as he nuzzles his nose.

hongjoong and seonghwa bid farewell to the pair, the younger nuzzling into seonghwa's neck, letting out purrs when his hwa places his pacifier back into his mouth. he's carried into their bedroom and even helps hwa cover himself with the blanket. he reaches his hands out for his hwa to join him, the older obliging and getting comfortable in the bed next to his kitten.

he slowly strokes the kitten's hair "you really are such a sweetheart, you know what?"

hongjoong just slowly nods his head, focusing on seonghwa running his fingers through his hair. the last thing he hears before he drifts off is an "i love you" from his hwa.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! i know this was a little different, as i somewhat let the center drift towards mingi, but otherwise, i hope you enjoyed this fluff. we needed some fluff after that angst, huh?


End file.
